It Takes Two to Tango
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Naruto has had this question since he was still a kid. What was it that Jiraiya meant when he said he's going to tango with the girls? Why was it that he was kicked out whenever he asked if he could join them? These he asked from Kiba who was willing to instruct him on how to 'tango'. Warnings: Rated M. PWP. Lemon. Complete. Yaoi. KibaNaru. One-Shot.


**It Takes Two to Tango**

Summary:

Naruto, the newly elected Hokage of the Leaf Village has had this question since he was still a kid. What was it that Jiraiya meant when he said he's going to tango with the girls? Why was it the Naruto was always kicked out whenever he asked if he could join them? These he asked from Kiba who was willing to instruct his Hokage on how to dance the aforementioned 'tango'.

Warnings: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. KibaNaru. PWP. Lemon. M-Rated.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Kiba.

 **It Takes Two to Tango**

Naruto, the newly elected Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves sat there on his chair, signing mountains of paperwork that seemed to only rise up in height as he finish documents. He dreamt of being Hokage ever since he was a kid but now that he was, there were some times he wished he didn't become one if being Hokage meant not being able to go out on missions just to do nothing in his office except read and assign missions.

He was getting stressed and bored. Really, really bored. And because of his boredom some random memory from his journey with Jiraiya, the so called Pervy Sage, sprung up in his mind.

He had always remembered the old pervert doing the tango with the ladies in the inns and hot springs they spent their nights in during his 3 year training with the sage and it bothered him why he was always kicked-out by the old man whenever he said he wanted to join them. And so to take a break from his unending signing of documents, he requested for Kiba Inuzuka, his best friend, to report to him so that he could ask what the old pervert really did when he said 'tango' and why he was always left out of the aforementioned dance.

Not ten minutes later, Kiba appeared in front of him using the Body Flicker Jutsu that the ANBU Black Ops was well known for.

"Lord Hokage. What is it that you need me for?" Kiba, member of the ANBU Black Ops who was directly under the command of the Hokage, asked as he reported to the summon.

"Kiba, you may address me just as Naruto for this time. This isn't official business." the newly elected Hokage said. Kiba who was half-kneeling in front of him stood up.

"So, what is it Naruto?"

"We're friends right Kiba?" Naruto first asked in which Kiba gave a nod. This question stirred a bit of curiosity in the Inuzuka as whenever this question was asked, something big must usually be up. "There's just really this question that has been bugging me for a long time. When I was still travelling with Jiraiya, he used to always say that he was going to tango with the girls. I know he's an old guy and probably likes to dance that stuff but every time I asked him if I could go with him to see what they'd do, he always told me that I couldn't. What's with this tango anyway? If he's hiding it from me that much then maybe it's like a codename or something. Do you know what he really talks about when he says tango?"

When the ANBU heard what his Hokage said, he couldn't refrain himself from letting out a poorly held chuckle. He of course knew what Jiraiya meant by 'tango' and found it funny that Naruto was clueless about it.

"Seriously Naruto? Haha! You summoned me here just to ask that?"

"What's so funny about it? I really don't know what it means. So just tell me Kiba." the blond insisted. Kiba saw the slight annoyance in Naruto's facial expression and so he straightened himself up a bit to answer the query. Just by hearing that it was Jiraiya who said that and girls being mentioned, Kiba already knew what it meant.

"Alright, alright. It's hard to believe you don't know this but he was basically referring to sex."

"Sex?" The blond repeated the word, appearing also to have no clue about it. Kiba had wanted to face palm himself after that.

"What, don't tell me you don't know what sex means too?" he asked in disbelief.

"What's sex Kiba? First tango then now it's sex."

"Naruto, I know you're a blond but seriously, how the hell can you not know what sex means? For Jashin's sake you're already 22 years old."

"Don't bring my hair color into this dogbreath!" Naruto retorted angrily for the insult to his hair color and intellect. "It's not my fault I don't know what tango and sex means."

"For someone who peeks at girls in the hot springs when we were kids and not know about sex, you must be messing with me. Now, come on, what did you really summon me here for?" Kiba asked. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Naruto was telling the truth and that he was really clueless. Both of Naruto's teachers were the ultimate perverts and he didn't know what sex was?

"I already told you Kiba." Naruto said in annoyance. He was starting to think that it was a bad idea asking Kiba about it considering that he wouldn't believe him. "Tell me what it means."

Kiba sighed at hearing the reply and decided to just answer the poor blond's question, whether it was a prank or not.

"Haven't you ever read any of Jiraiya's novels?"

"Just the Tales of a Gutsy Ninja." the blond said. It was something he read before his battle with Pain from the Akatsuki 6 years ago.

"Not even a single Icha-Icha novel?"

"No, I haven't."

"I can't believe this. Hahaha! This is just too funny."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Kiba heard the question but due to not being able to control his laughter, he was unable to give his response.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll just ask Kakashi-sensei or Sai." Naruto said determinedly as he stood up from his chair, heading for the door to ask one of his guards to summon either of the two.

Kiba's laughter immediately died down after hearing that. He couldn't let Naruto ask those two perverts about sex because he knew that they would probably take advantage of the blond. And in any case, now that he thought about it, he decided that he wanted to be the one to show Naruto what sex is. Practically.

"No you don't have to ask them. I'll tell you alright." Kiba said in panic as he took hold of Naruto's arm to prevent him from going outside the office. Naruto faced him and gave a smirk of triumph.

"Okay then. Tell me."

"I think it's better if I show you." Kiba said innocently, but in his mind, dozens of dirty thoughts were already swimming on how exactly to show Naruto what it meant to 'tango'.

"Okay, show me."

"Not here. We can go over to my place. We can watch some DVDs." the brunet suggested. He didn't want to risk showing what it was inside the Hokage's office. His method was something that would require privacy.

"DVDs huh?" Naruto repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Okay. I'll ask Shikamaru to cover for me and I'll leave a clone."

"Great."

And so not five minutes later found the two boys inside Kiba's apartment with the brunet preparing the DVD player in the living room. Ever since turning 18, Kiba had decided to move out of their family's house and start living on his own. He said that it would make him feel more of an adult and that he needed to experience how it is to be the one who supported himself. He still visits his mother and sister whenever he could but since he was now an ANBU, his schedule had become tighter and he could only visit every once in a while.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Why are you even asking me? You should know by now that I really want to know what tango and sex means. You could have just told me at the office but then you proposed it's better if we watch."

"Okay, but basically I'm going to play a porn DVD, and that involves naked people on screen, in case you don't know." he informed. If Naruto didn't know what sex was, then it was only apparent he didn't know porn.

"Na-naked people? But why would they be naked? And on film too? Aren't they embarrassed?" came the innocent questions from Naruto who was starting to blush.

"They're paid to do the so called 'tango' your Jiraiya tells you on screen. They aren't embarrassed because some people, you know, just have this need to watch other people naked, just like you when you were younger." Kiba said, once again reminding Naruto of how he used to be a bit of a voyeur back in the days.

"Hey, that was a long time ago. I don't do that anymore."

"Sure you don't." Kiba sneered.

"Come on, just play the film already so I can know what sex means."

Kiba complied and inserted the DVD. He chose a film involving a threesome between a girl and two guys. It was a secret but Kiba was bisexual and he had developed a sort of interest on Naruto ever since he saw the blond when he returned to the village after his 3 years of training with Jiraiya. The moment he saw how the knucklehead ninja has matured into this handsome young man had him instantly attracted to him and it has been 6 years since he had that crush on the blond. And so the film that he chose was no ordinary threesome but rather, the two males in there were also bisexual so that it was a full three way sex between them.

The film started with a naked girl lying on a bed and then the first, also naked guy climbing on the bed on top of her giving her a kiss. Kiba watched Naruto's reaction and he saw the blond's blue eyes widened at the scene. Then after a few minutes of action between the two, another naked guy joined them and kissed the other guy. Naruto just sat on the couch dumbfounded by what was happening. Soon the action rose and the girl was on all fours being pounded by one of the guys, and that said guy was also being pounded from behind by the other guy. And the rest was generic porn.

"So uh, do you now know what it means to 'tango'?" Kiba asked in the middle of the film with a smirk. Naruto turned to face him with a deep red blush on his face.

"Ye-yeah. I'm pretty sure I know what it means now." replied the blond nervously. He then turned back to stare again at the screen, fascinated about how such things he never thought about before was actually something that's done by two people. And most of all, naked, with their own members. Naruto's inner pervert which was suppressed suddenly burst out of its shell and his eyes were glued at the three people having sex on screen.

Naruto didn't notice it due to his utmost concentration to the film but Kiba had left his seat on the couch and made his way behind Nhim. Kiba was already hard as a rock and he couldn't control his own body anymore. He needed Naruto now, and he knew that the blond would be willing to try out what he saw. He made sure to play the film where the actors showed uninhibited expression of pleasure, which also showed that sex can also be done between two guys. And by the way Naruto was drooling when a scene of one of the guys giving the other guy head showed, he was positive that the blond would be willing to try it himself.

He leaned closer until his lips were millimeters away from Naruto's neck as he started to kiss down on it, eliciting a moan from Naruto, who was shocked to find Kiba there behind him.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" he asked in surprise as he turned to face the brunet.

"Kissing you. You wanna try this out right? Don't deny it."

"No, I don- Ah." Kiba reclaimed the blond's neck and sucked on it, making it so another moan escaped from the blond.

"Are you sure?" the brunet asked again, seeing how bad of a liar the blond was just by the reactions he showed from the teasing kiss.

"Kiba." Naruto whimpered the brunet's name as his neck was attacked. He had his pride. He was the Hokage. But after seeing the film, his hidden lust suddenly exploded out of him and he wanted nothing more than to have sex with Kiba. After seeing those faces of pure bliss from the actors, he wanted to experience it, wanted to know how good it felt. And from what Kiba was doing to his neck, from how wonderful it felt, he was sure that having sex with him was going to feel even much better.

"Come on, say it Naruto. Say you wanna do it. Don't hold back your desires as I can't hold mine." Kiba whispered in a sexy and seductive voice that seemed to make Naruto melt.

"Yes. I wanna do it Kiba. I wanna know what sex feels like. Please, show me." he asked of Kiba.

"Tell me, what do you want to do?"

"I uh, I wannasuckyourdick." Naruto said in an abrupt and embarrassed manner.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, not catching what his flustered blond said.

"I said, I want to suck you dick. I wanna know what it feels like, tastes like, why the two guys seemed to like it so much."

"Offering to give me a blowjob already huh? Well, not everyone would be able to say they got head from the Hokage. But first." Kiba leaped over the couch and pinned Naruto down on it, smashing his lips against the Hokage's. Naruto let out a groan of pleasure and started to writhe under him which accidentally caused the blond's knee to brush against Kiba's clothed erection in turn making Kiba moan inside the blond's mouth.

Kiba's control snapped and soon his hips began moving as his erection yearned for more friction from the blond. He grinded his hips down against Naruto's own erection as he continued to kiss Naruto, plunging his lips down the blond's mouth and exploring the warm and moist cave. When his bodily desires have been toned down a bit to a more controllable level after heavily making out with the cute and innocent blond, he released Naruto's lips to stare and admire the object of his desires.

Naruto was panting heavily, his eyes half-lidded with lust and his lips a bit swollen. His already messy blond hair became even messier and as Kiba looked down, he saw the huge bulge on Naruto's pants. He couldn't wait to see what's underneath the annoying fabric and so he began to unbutton Naruto's long-sleeved orange shirt, without care that he pulled a few of the buttons from their stitch on the shirt. The skin of Naruto's chest started to show but then Naruto grabbed hold of Kiba's hands, preventing him from opening the other buttons.

"Wa-wait Kiba. I'm not ready." Naruto said in panic as he tried to recover his torso with his shirt. His face was again deep red with shyness.

"Naruto, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's nothing I haven't seen before during our swims in the river during our missions back in the days." Kiba yet again reminded Naruto of a memory. And Naruto remembered it.

"I know. But, can you be the one to get naked first?"

"If it makes you more comfortable, okay." Kiba pulled away from Naruto and stood on his knees. He grabbed his black tank top which was the undershirt he wore under the ANBU armor and took it off, revealing a strongly built chest and chiseled six pack. He looked at Naruto only to see that he was already staring.

"Like what you see?" Kiba teased. Naruto only nodded in response, still struck in awe by the sight of Kiba's godly body.

"May I touch it?"

"Go on." Kiba said and Naruto sat up and brought his hands to feel up the hard abs of Kiba. The brunet on the other hand resumed on taking Naruto's shirt off and this time the blond just let him, seeming to be more comfortable that he wasn't the only one without his shirt.

"Raise your arms up." Kiba ordered and the blond complied. Kiba had successfully taken off the shirt to reveal the whole of Naruto's upper body. He wasn't as muscular as Kiba but his chest and abs were also well formed without an ounce of baby fat in them. Kiba licked his lips at the sight, especially when he spotted the two pert and erect nipples of the blond. They looked so enticing and before both of them knew it, Kiba had pinned Naruto down once again and captured one bud in his mouth.

"Ahh, Kiba!" The shout of his name was too erotic and it was like music to his ears. He wanted to hear Naruto moan it more and he knew that due to this being the first time Naruto ever experienced foreplay, or sex itself, his body was a lot more sensitive. Kiba ran one hand across Naruto's abdomen and he felt the muscles twitching beneath his touch.

He withdrew his mouth from the bud and then attacked its twin while he fumbled blindly to unzip Naruto's pants. He traced kisses down the abdomen until he reached under the blond's navel. He grabbed Naruto's pants along with his boxers and pulled them down, leaving Naruto stark naked under him.

As the slightly chilly air blew on his uncovered skin, the realization of him being fully naked dawned upon Naruto and he immediately used his hand to cover his manhood. Kiba on the other hand who was staring at it frowned a bit but knew that just like earlier, the blond was still shy.

"I told you that you need not be embarrassed." Kiba reassured and once again took Naruto's hand away to reveal his proudly standing erection. The head, half-covered by the foreskin was red from the blood pooling in it, and the slit was leaking precum. Kiba inhaled and the scent of it was so wonderful that it bombarded his most developed sense. He wanted nothing more than to bury his nose between Naruto's thighs and further inhale that intoxicating smell of his arousal. And so he plunged down, his animalistic Inuzuka traits starting to show.

"You smell so good Naruto." he breathed out after a deep whiff of the addicting musk. Naruto didn't know whether to be scared of Kiba's action or not but after seeing Kiba fascinated with his arousal, the feeling of shyness washed away from him and he felt himself relaxing to let Kiba do to him what he wanted. Naruto was already fully naked and the blond felt it was unfair. He also wanted to see Kiba naked, to know how big he was, to also inhale his arousal, to have it inside his mouth and taste the precum he knew was also leaking from the slit.

"Kiba, take off your pants too." he pleaded. Kiba who was still busy indulging himself with Naruto's aroma retreated and gave a smirk to the blond. He pulled Naruto up and met him with a kiss. Somehow Naruto had been prepared for it and eagerly returned the gesture. They battled with their tongues, Kiba whom with more experience winning but then pulled Naruto down on top of him.

"You said you wanna suck me off right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said breathily.

"Show me what you got, Naruto." Kiba challenged, speaking the name of his Hokage in a sexy and needy voice which turned Naruto on. The blond didn't hesitate and he fumbled with the zipper of the pants and then pulled it down along with the boxers.

Naruto stared at the huge dick the sprung up in front of him. It was definitely larger than his and there was no doubt it has grown a lot since he last saw it when they were younger during the time he bathed with Kiba in the river during missions or in the hot springs for their day-offs just as what Kiba had already mentioned.

"Are you just gonna stare at it until it melts or what?" Kiba impatiently insulted.

"Shut up! Can't I admire it for a sec before taking it in my mouth?" Naruto retorted in irritation. Naruto gulped as he leaned closer, inch by inch and grabbed the base of Kiba's dick. He slowly pumped on it, trying to imitate what he saw on the film. He heard a gasp from Kiba and he knew that what he was doing must have felt good to the brunet. He found a steady but slow rhythm, watching how the foreskin glided up and down to cover and reveal the angry red head that was leaking precum. Those white beads enticed him and soon enough he found himself giving a lick on the head. The precum was a bit bitter and had a tang on it which he found himself liking.

"Naruto!" Kiba groaned as he gripped the blond locks of Naruto and tried to bring him down closer, urging him to swallow the needy erection and to stop the tease. Without having to speak his need out loud, Naruto went down and took in as much as he could. Kiba's back arched as he felt that warm and moist mouth envelop him, doing all he could to control himself to prevent his hips from thrusting up. Naruto started with a lick on the slit and then swirled his tongue around the head. He then proceeded to take in more of that warm hard flesh and soon enough he was already bobbing his head up and down, creating ultimately pleasurable friction on Kiba's dick.

"Na-naruto, how are you so good at this?" Kiba couldn't help but ask. How could someone so naïve about sex give such an amazing head? He knew what to do, what combinations to give. When to bob, when to suck, when to hum. How did he know that you could hum on it? But Naruto didn't give an answer as he just continued with his expert like service to Kiba's dick.

Kiba was so close and he couldn't hold it anymore. He needed release and his hips involuntarily thrust up but it was too erratic and uncontrolled that he thrust too hard and made Naruto gag. The blond pulled away due to this with an angry expression.

"Hey, careful with that! My mouth not an arsehole Dogbreath!"

"Sorry." the Inuzuka weakly apologized, a bit embarrassed for what he did. The buildup of sensations on his dick suddenly went down thanks to that but Kiba didn't lament upon it. He preferred to cum inside that virgin ass of his Hokage than his mouth anyway.

As to show he was sorry for accidentally thrusting far too hard in Naruto's throat, he pulled Naruto gently and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering to the blond.

"I need to be inside you so badly."

"Then, wh-what are you waiting for?" Naruto replied with a stutter. This was it. They finally reached the main part of the dance. In truth, Naruto was nervous as fuck but he knew that Kiba wouldn't hurt him and he was dying to know what it feels to have that huge dick pounding inside of him.

Without a warning, Kiba stood up and carried Naruto in his arms and went for his bedroom.

"Hey, what the hell! Put me down! I can walk!" came the loud complaints from Naruto. Kiba ignored him and only smirked at how cute his Hokage was wriggling in his arms like that.

"My lube's in the bedroom." Kiba finally spoke after throwing the naked blond to his bed. Wasting no time, he opened the drawer under the nightstand and pulled out a dark blue bottle and then crawled on top of Naruto who was laying on his back.

"This is going to be a bit uncomfortable, but I'm sure you'll manage."

"Just get on with it." Naruto ordered impatiently. As much as Kiba wanted to do a little more of foreplay to once again set the mood after the minute of delay, the desperate look on Naruto made him decide that rather than shower Naruto's body with more of his kisses, he wanted to hear how much his Hokage wanted him. Wanted to see how much influence he had on him.

He popped open the bottle of lube and poured a profuse amount on one hand. He ordered Naruto to bend his knees and spread out his legs so that he could have better access on the virgin hole.

Gently he circled one finger around the entrance and he could see Naruto starting to squirm. And so with his other hand he held down his hips.

"Relax." he said in a caring tone. Naruto's movements lessened a bit and it was then he decided to push the digit. Surprisingly it slipped in easily and there was no signs of discomfort on Naruto's face.

"I'm gonna place the second finger." he warned. One finger was no big deal, he knew that, but the second one started the stretch on the walls and when he inserted it, he felt the hole clenching as if to keep the intruding objects away.

"Naruto, relax. I need to do this. My dick's far larger than these fingers."

"I don't know if that's supposed to help me relax or the exact opposite."

"Don't clench or else it won't slide in and hurt more."

"I'll try." And so Kiba felt Naruto loosening up and he was able to slide the second finger fully. He began to scissor, making sure to stretch him good to prepare him for what was coming. Kiba dug in deeper, in mind searching for that spot that he knew would make Naruto feel better and distract him from the prepping.

And not five seconds later he found it, proven by the loud shout of his name from Naruto.

"KIBA! What was that?" The brunet smirked and then pushed again on that spot, this time a bit harder which made Naruto arch his back and push down on Kiba's finger.

"Fuck, do that again. Kiba, do that again."

"This?" Kiba asked innocently as he gave a constant pressure on Naruto's prostate and began to rub on it in circles.

"Ah! Oh my god! Do-don't stop. Kiba don't stop!" the blond begged. But as much as Naruto didn't want him to stop, Kiba knew that he had stalled this long enough and without warning, he inserted the third and last finger which made Naruto grunt.

"Why'd you… Ah!" Naruto complained but his voice was immediately cut off by Kiba taking in his dick inside his mouth. The brunet sucked greedily on it, taking in all the dripping precum and slowly moved his mouth up and down on the shaft. All Naruto could feel was the warm and pleasurable sensation from his dick, unaware that the three fingers of Kiba had already stretched him as far as they could. When Kiba deemed him ready, he pulled all three fingers out leaving Naruto in a frown at the loss of the sensation of being filled.

Kiba took the bottle of lube again and poured it on his dick, using a hand to spread it evenly on the shaft. He positioned it on Naruto's hole, putting a bit pressure to inform the blond of what he was about to do. He looked at him, wordlessly asking Naruto for permission in which Naruto nodded.

Slowly he pushed in and was able to go halfway before Naruto let out an unmistakable groan of pain, his eyes shut tightly and his teeth clenched hard. He was too tight and Kiba couldn't push further because his sphincters were constricting hard and pushing Kiba back.

"Hey, it's okay. Just relax Naruto. Breathe." he said to comfort him. He saw a teardrop trickle down from one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks. There was no way that Kiba would intentionally hurt the blond but he knew this was inevitable. And so even when he wanted nothing more than to ram his dick balls-deep inside that hole that seemed to suck him in, he sacrificed his own needs to give time for Naruto to adjust. And his action was well rewarded when soon enough Naruto's grip on him slackened, still hugging him tightly but not tight enough to cause pain.

"Kiba, I'm okay. You can go deeper." Naruto informed.

"I'm sorry it hurts." the brunet apologized but followed Naruto's wishes and pushed further until his whole length was fully sheathed in the tight heat. He looked at Naruto and saw that the once pained expression was gone.

"Move." Naruto asked and Kiba complied. He pulled out his length, a bit surprised that Naruto was able to keep himself relaxed, and stopped until only the head was inside and then pushed back again. He repeated the motion, slowly building up a rhythm that would eventually become faster. He lifted both of Naruto's legs and placed them on his shoulders so that he could better access the blond.

The feeling was so amazing. It was so hot and tight that Kiba couldn't help but go even faster. Naruto was a moaning mess under him, letting out a grunt every on push he gave. Kiba tried different angles to his thrusts, particularly searching for that spot inside Naruto he knew would make the blond howl out his name. And after a few more tries, he found it.

"KIBA! Ah fuck right there! Hit me there."

"Feels good?"

"Fuck it does! Ah, harder Kiba!" Naruto begged and who was Kiba not to grant his Hokage's wishes? He pounded in and out of him with more burning fervor and didn't dare miss that spot the blond under him was pleading to be abused.

"Shit, you feel so good around me Naruto. Your virgin ass feels so fucking good." Kiba said and then he pushed down on Naruto and collided his lips with the blond's. He was close, so close and he wished that Naruto was too as he didn't want to be the first one to cum.

"Kiba, I feel something building on my groin. Something's happening." Naruto told Kiba in alarm and that was enough to let the brunet know he was also close. Kiba grabbed Naruto's erection and pumped on it, the precum leaking even more with each glide of the foreskin over the swollen head. With Kiba's dead-on hits on his prostate, the pumping on his dick and Kiba's husky whisper of "Cum for me Naruto.", he was brought to his climax with the shout of the brunet's name.

"KIBA!"

Naruto felt an overwhelming sensation he never experienced before. He felt an immense amount of pleasure from his orgasm as the base of his groin convulsed, each wave of spasm having him shoot thick ropes of cum on to both his and Kiba's chests and abdomens.

Hearing his name being screamed like that, Kiba also reached his limit and after a few more thrust he came inside the blond's ass with a howl of the name of the Hokage, filling him with large amounts of his warm cum.

When both have descended from their highs, Kiba finally stopped with his thrusts and gently pulled out, letting his cum ooze out of the blond's ass and drip down his thighs, admiring at how erotic it looked. He laid beside Naruto, the two of them panting heavily for air after having sex with each other.

When Kiba had regained himself, he broke the silence between when he spoke up first.

"So, how was the tango?"

"Amazing." Naruto breathed out. "Now I know why that old pervert wanted to dance so much… (gasps) we should really do this again some other time."

"I can agree with that."

"Can I be on top next time?"

"We'll see about that." Kiba chuckled and kissed Naruto. He was so looking forward for next time.

END.

A/N:

So, here's one of the 6 KibaNaru PWPs I announced to post in January. This story is dedicated to Fireball-Fuchsia, the one who came up with the plot for my other KibaNaru one-shot 'Wrong Delivery' and the detailed plot for this story and the stories still to come. Thank you very much.

And I know that I announced 6 one-shots will be posted in January but I think I can only produce 1 more one-shot for this month and as always I blame my internship for that. Next story will be a sort of sequel to my NaruKiba PWP 'Reflexia' but this time it will be a KibaNaru and will have a bit of bondage included in it and abuse of physiotherapy equipment.

Click the follow author if you want to receive notifications for when the next one-shot is uploaded. And don't forget to leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
